


Still have a hot tub

by wisia



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hot Tub, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: There is an unlikely source of warmth in the wake of Maestro’s destruction….the hot tub.





	Still have a hot tub

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have been wanting to write a fic around this for the longest time…
> 
> It’s not as porny as it could be. And this is probably the first time I’ve attempted since maybe 2-3 years. Or it’s the closest I’ve come to writing straight out porn since that many of years. So, it’s probably disappointing, but enjoy. Happy 4th of July and Happy birthday to Steve.
> 
> [This is based off the AvAc alternate universe where Maestro killed everyone in the multi-verse event, and you have Stark's apocalpytic tower still with the hot tub]

The hot tub level on Stark’s tree tower wasn’t the highest, not like it used to be on the original Stark Tower. However, it was still high enough for Steve to witness the vast damage rendered by Maestro. Avengers Academy laid in ruins, her broken buildings overrun by plants, weeds, and trees. It was a literal jungle scape. Steve suspected much of it was due to the mysterious time fog at the edge of the academy. It had only been a few months since Maestro decided he wanted no part of the campus life. Wistfully, he could see Club A with its shattered windows and destroyed pool table in the far off distance if he squinted enough.

“Haven’t you had enough of that?”

Steve turned, startled. He was so engrossed in the landscape that he missed hearing Tony’s footsteps. It was just the two of them now.

“Just thinking.” Steve tried not to stare too hard. Tony was shirtless, arc reactor a glowing blue. It highlighted his face, where the dark circles under his eyes seemed even darker still. Steve shifted. They were both tired, but Tony was probably more so. Even now, he had the tendency to stay up more than thirty hours working. Maybe, especially now when they needed him. Steve’s stomach churned. If he was better…

“Don’t I know it?” Tony sighed. He scrubbed a hand over his face. “I just—

“Did you eat?” Steve interrupted. His hands moved, just a little, fidgety. He could make something.

“No.” Tony’s mouth twitched a little. “I don’t have a cheese fridge anymore. So, there’s nothing worth eating.”

“Tony.”

Tony waved him off. “I’m not hungry.”

It had been hard on both of them. Maestro took down Natasha only two days before, and the sick man wore her belt on his wrist. He collected their gear as trophies and gloated about the power he was obtaining with every kill. It disgusted Steve, but the only way to redeem everyone was to take Maestro down.

“Are you sure?” Steve couldn’t help but press.

“Cap—it’s fine. I’ve got my hot tub, you know. Taking a half day.”

And he did. The tub was wide, water steaming and scented with lilies. Steve had no idea where Tony managed to get clean water for such a luxury, but it was there. An open air hot tub under the starry sky. For a second, Steve could almost picture it. The days before Maestro.

Tony slid into it, none too gracefully. He was unbalanced without his right gauntlet. The prosthesis was at the bottom of the ocean, having been sacrificed to escape Maestro. The water sloshed a little over the sides. Tony sank into it, a little groan of pleasure. Steve suppressed the jolt of want that ran through him. It was entirely inappropriate for the gravity of the situation they were in, even if Tony looked good.

As if reading his mind, Tony gazed right at him. “We’re going to die.”

Or not. Steve shook his head.

“Don’t say that,” he reprimanded sharply. His voice echoed into the trees, sending the few birds left in the area scattering.

Tony shrugged. “It’s true. I don’t want to admit it, but that’s the fact even without Professor Pym guiding us.”

“How do you know?” Steve asked, jaw tight. “We still have a chance.”

“If you haven’t noticed, there’s only two of us.” Tony gestured between them. “There’s no way.”

“Two is still better than one,” Steve countered. He stepped up to the edge of the hot tub, eyes boring into Tony. “You know Maestro—Bruce. I know you can stop him.”

There was a pause. The air was thick with tension, similar to the time Tony got tested with him over Ultron's robots and their "civil war".

"Fuck you."

Steve blinked as Tony splashed water into his face.

“Tony—“

“No, fuck you. I’m a genius, that’s right, but fuck you! I’m trying, been trying for days. And I can’t figure it out.” Tony’s face twisted, red flush on his cheeks and marred with anger. “And because I can’t, Nat—she just—“

“I know,” Steve said. He swallowed hard. “I didn’t want to lose her either.”

That took the wind right out of Tony because he visibly deflated, nearly all extraneous moment gone from his figure. It was unnatural. Tony inhaled deeply.

“Can I just?” Tony looked up at him, brown eyes big and wide. “You’re Captain America—of course you’re hopeful. You’re patriotic and optimistic, but I can’t see it. Not right now.”

Tony drew in another deep breath, almost shuddering. Steve could see his eyes blinking rapidly in an effort to stave off any tears.

Steve knelt down, mindful of the puddles. “I’m—I’m sorry.”

He never knew what to say or how to deal with Tony’s emotions. He tried to look reassuring, but Steve only felt extremely awkward.

“I miss Jan,” Tony said, out of the blue. He rubbed at his eyes with the back of his left forearm. “I even miss Clint and Loki.”

“I do too. Do you want…a hug?” Steve held out his arms. Tony stared at him, long enough, that Steve almost regretted offering.

“Yeah,” Tony said hoarsely. "It's better than my hug simulator." 

He waded through the water to him. It didn’t take much effort for Steve to pull him out of the tub a little to hug him better. Tony embraced him the best he could with one arm.

“I care too,” Steve whispered into Tony’s hair. He ignored the dampness seeping into his shirt. “I’m hopeful because I have to be. I can’t believe in anything else.”

Tony didn’t answer, but there was nothing else to say. It had been a difficult week. Instead, Tony slid his left hand up, touching Steve’s cheek. His hand was warm from the water, and Steve’s vision narrowed to those brown eyes.

“Please?”

Steve carefully gripped the back of Tony’s head and kissed him. Tony opened his mouth immediately, and just like that—it was hot and wet, and Steve licked his way in. He lost himself in the taste of Tony. He kissed Tony’s neck, sampled the droplets of water there flavored by lilies. Tony groaned, fingers tight on Steve’s shoulder.

“Steve, I—“

He understood. Tony was losing his grip with just the one arm, and he let Tony down gently until his feet touched the bottom of the hot tub.

Tony gazed at him, lips red and slightly swollen from their necking. He looked dazed, as if he didn’t expect Steve to kiss him at all.

But there was an adrenaline coursing through Steve’s veins. He lost his chance with Peggy, and he wasn’t going to lose it with Tony now. Not when their future was so uncertain and death loomed too close. He made short work of his shirt and divested the rest of his garments in short order.

Tony made a noise, low in his throat, as he backed up unconsciously. Steve slipped into the water and smiled, sultry and confident.

“Like what you see?”

The red that flushed across Tony’s cheeks this time was an entirely different one.

“I, I—yes?”

“Is that a question?” Steve treaded the water, making Tony step back until he hit the other side of the tub. He put his hands on either side of Tony, bracketing him.

Tony scowled. “You’re a jerk.”

He leaned up, kissing Steve fiercely. It took Steve’s breath away, and he could have been content with kissing forever except he wanted to touch. His finger slid up, pinched a nipple experimentally.

“Oh,” Tony gasped into his ear. Steve tweaked it again, rubbing and smoothing his thumb over the very peak. “Steve. Your—your mouth.”

Steve complied, sucking the nub while his hand played with the other. Tony’s hips jerked into him, and his lone hand gripped Steve’s hair tightly. Steve let go with a lewd pop.

“I think this needs to go.” Steve slipped a finger into Tony’s boxer, tugging it down.

“Steve.”

It was kind of nice that he could reduce Tony to just the barest words and thoughts. Tony’s cock was so hard under his hand, so smooth and silky to touch. The water made the strokes easier, and Steve jerked Tony off until he came hot over his hand.

“Fuck, Steve.” Tony clung to him. He was breathing hard, and Steve could hear the arc reactor adjusting to Tony’s increased heartrate. Steve kissed him, soft and gentle then.

“I hope that was good.”

“Very. Let me—“ Tony reached down, and Steve groaned into Tony’s neck. Tony’s fingers were callous, and it gave his strokes a roughness that was borderline painful and pleasure.

“T-tony.” He stuttered, but Tony didn’t stop. Determined, made his strokes faster until Steve was spilling against his hand.

As Steve leaned against him, Tony spoke.

“If this is the end, I’m glad it’s you. That you’re with me till the end.”

“Me too.”

Steve kissed him, soft and gentle. They would defeat Maestro together.

 


End file.
